1. Cross Reference To Related Application
This application is being filed simultaneously with another application by the same inventor entitled AN ENGINE POWERED BY CYLINDER CONTAINED LASER EXPLOSION, having Attorney Docket No. 0408F-9406, Ser. No.08/265,383 filed on Jun. 24, 1994, which was subsequently abandoned and continued in continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 08/482,818, filed on Jun. 7, 1995.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for harnessing energy to perform work, and in particular to an apparatus powered using laser supplied energy for generating thrust to move an object.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Different devices have long been used for converting different forms of energy into mechanical forces for performing work. Examples of devices for converting different forms of energy into work include engines, such as electric motors, internal combustion engines, gas turbines and jet engines. These engines are often used to provide power for moving automobiles, trains, ocean going vessels and airplanes. Other examples of such devices include guns or artillery pieces for converting chemical energy into kinetic energy of projectiles
Some engines under existing technology are powered utilizing fossil fuels. Fossil fuels are typically ignited using sparks or some form of heat, such as from electrical energy, to initiate combustion. These fossil fuels are typically burned in a combustion reaction of the type having a rate of reaction which would be considered deflagration, that is, slower than the speed of sound in the combustion materials, rather than at a denotation combustion rate, which is a rate of reaction which is greater than the speed of sound in the combustion materials.
A problem with prior art engines is that readily available energy sources utilizing rates of combustion which are classified as deflagration are limited in the amount of energy available for powering various objects, as compared to that which would be possible if engines were available which are powered by detonation pressure waves.
Prior art devices for converting chemical energy directly into work typically rely on containing a combustion reaction within a chamber. Gases released by combustion provide a volumetric expansion and increased pressures which provide thrust for propulsion of different objects. Often, this combustion reaction provides by-products which may not only harm the environment, but typically foul the device used to perform work. For example, in an internal combustion engine, combustion by-products will result in deposits which increase wear and reduce engine life.
Other prior art devices have converted energy into work by using intermediate forms of energy. An early example of this is the steam engine, in which a primary fuel is burned to provide heat for generating steam. The steam is then used to drive a piston, or turbine, which provides rotary motion for performing work. However, this type of device very often incorporates means by which energy is lost or wasted. The different processes of converting between various forms of energy each include inefficiencies by which energy is lost. Such as in the steam engine, energy is often lost as heat transferred from the hot steam, and also in inefficient combustion.
Another device for converting energy into work is the electric motor. However, electric motors also have problems with inefficiency due to electrical power transmission losses, as well as energy losses which result from converting from one form of power to electrical power. Further, electric motors emit very strong magnetic fields, which may not only result in large energy losses, but which are also currently undergoing increased scrutiny to determine the yet unknown environmental health hazards they pose. Additionally, the high voltages required for operating high power electric motors are also hazardous.
Further, some forms of energy are inherently dangerous. Just as fossil fuel energy sources pose problems of air pollution, nuclear energy poses problems of exposure to radiation. Current systems for harnessing nuclear energy utilize an intermediate means for transferring the energy, which is typically steam used to power turbines for generating electricity. However, as discussed above, converting between intermediate forms of energy results in many inefficiencies. Further, hazardous conditions still exist with primary fluid loops containing hazardous radioactive fluids, as well as electric motors emitting potentially dangerous electrical fields, as discussed above.
A simple means for transmitting forms of energy, and converting that energy into work is desired.